familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Harrison Mason (1823-1915)
}} Marriage The marriage of James Mason and Lucinda Mills is recorded in Knox Co. Indiana. Their children are named in the 1860 census and also his will. Biography History of Old Vincennes and Knox Co., Indiana (Greene) V.II, copyright: S.J. Clarke Pub. Co., Chicago, 1911. Ft. Wayne Public Library GC977-201 K77gv2. "James Mason, who has reached the venerable age of eighty-eight years and has been a resident of Knox county for about three-quarters of a century, may justly be called one of its pioneers. He was born in St. Clair county, Illinois, January 5, 1823, at time when the vast region north of the Ohio river was largely a wilderness and subject to entry as government land. His parents were Bennett and Mary (Wesner) Mason. The father was a native of Kentucky and went to Illinois in early manhood with his parents, his ancestors upon one side being German and upon the other English. As a pioneer Bennett Mason performed his part, participating in wars with the Indians and assisting to the extent of his ability in clearing away the forest and making this country a fit abode for a civilized community. The mother was also acquainted with the trials and dangers of pioneer life and at one time was obliged to take refuge from the Indians in old Fort Knox across the river from Vincennes. The family came to Knox county about 1835 and settled in the Chambers neighborhood, living here for five years. At the end of this time the father bought land in Vigo township, where he passed the remainder of his life. The mother came from Pennsylvania and was married in Illinois. Nine children blessed their union, one of whom died in infancy. The other members were Betsey, now deceased; Alfred; James; Eliza; Edward; Harrison; Alexander and Lucinda. The subject of this review, like many of the children of pioneer families, had very little opportunity to attend school. In fact he attended but three months and the education which he has received is mainly the result of his own unaided observation and reading. He began farming on his own account in Vigo township and has there continued with the exception of two years, which he spent in Greene county, Indiana. That he is a man of industry and practical judgment is evidenced by the fact that he now owns one hundred and sixty-five acres of fine Knox county land, forty acres of which is on the river and all of which is well improved. He cleared the land himself except a small portion, which he has reserved for other than agricultural purposes. As a general farmer he has been in an important degree successful. He also owns bank stock and is financially independent. At the time of the Civil war he was drafted into the army but was soon discharged. In 1848 Mr. Mason was united in marriage to Lucinda Mills, who departed this life twenty years ago. There were nine children born to them Betsey Jane, Alex Harrison, Sam, Charles, Mary, John H., J. Edward, William G, and Rosa. Mr. Mason was originally an adherent of the old whig party but when its successor, the republican party, was organized he became a supporter a its principles, to which he has ever since given his vote. He is a stanch an uncompromising advocate of centralized authority and tariff for the protection of American industries. A number of years ago he was a member of the United Brethren church but more recently he transferred his membership to the Methodist church and is a liberal supported of that denomination. The memory of our subject carries him back to pioneer days when the woods abounded in deer and wolves, many of which he killed in hunting expeditions, and the country was largely unimproved, markets were far away and money was scarce; but the settlers bore tile inconvenience patiently, believing that all serious obstacles would be overcome. They we not disappointed and today the region, which was once the home of wild animals and wild men, is the abode of thousands of happy families. It is to men like James Mason that this wonderful transformation is mainly do and his friends, who are many, earnestly hope that he may still have before him many years of ease and comfort." Death and Burial James Harrison Mason will lists living children and grandchildren. Be it remembered that I James Mason of Bicknell County of Knox in the State of Indiana do make this my last will and testament in manner following, hereby revoking all former wills. I order and direct that all my just debts of every kind shall be paid with convenient speed. I give and bequeath to my daughter Mary Mason Wampler three hundred dollars also one note of Two hundred dollars signed by Mary Wampler. I give and bequeath to Walter G Mason, Claude H Mason, Lyman E Mason, Delia F Tucker, Lydia E Sisco, Noah S Mason, Wm T Mason, and Bertha M Mason the sum of one dollar each. I give and bequeath to Frank Wesner, Albert Wesner, Flora Wesner, Nora Wesner and Louise Kettlebut the sum of one dollar each. I give and bequeath to John Mason the sum of one hundred dollars. I give and bequeath to Nora Mason the sum of fifty dollars. I give and devise to my son William T S Mason the following real estate situated in Knox County and State of Indiana, the NE 1/4 SW 1/4 Section Nine town four range eight containing forty acres, also SE 1/4 NW 1/4 in section nine, town four, range eight, containing forty acres. I give and bequeath to my son Charles Mason the sum of one thousand dollars less one note of one hundred sixty dollars. I give and bequeath to my son Samuel Mason the sum of one thousand dollars less one note of two hundred dollars. I give and bequeath to my Grandson ...Mason the sum of one hundred dollars. I give and bequeath to Bennit Mason the sum of twenty five dollars. I give and demise to Charles Mason, Sam Mason and Mary Wampler share and share alike, the following described real estate in Knox County and state of Indiana, part of donation two hundred forty three town four range eight containing eighty five acres more or less I direct that all personal property or cash be divided equally between William T S Mason, Samuel Mason, Charles Mason and Mary Wampler after all my just debts be paid. I give and bequeath to my son William T S Mason one note of eight hundred dollars for services rendered me he to make no charge. I hereby direct and appoint John L Donaldson executor of this my last will and testament. In Witness whereof I hereunto set my hand and seal this 21st day of August 1914. his mark Witness to mark Dan Bunting. James x Mason Arah Scott Then and there signed and sealed as for his last will in the presence of us who at his request in his presence and in the presence of each other have hereto set our names as witnesses. J O Hart Witness to will S W Dunn. References